


Interlude XXVII

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [221]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Heaven, M/M, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: And they all lived happily ever after (except, possibly, a certain lounge-lizard brother of a certain detective).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_

It would have been quite shameful of me to feel proud at the wrecked form of my lover limping down the stairs, looking like he had just gone through three consecutive rugger matches (and lost each and every one). Yes, quite shameful.

“Must you smirk so loud?” John muttered, limping across to the fireside chair. “And ye Gods, that thing you did with the feather last night? It nearly killed me!”

“I learnt that from Ettore, Mr. Virbius Henriksen's friend”, I teased, enjoying the fact that John's scowling evidently took a lot of effort. “With what he has to deal with on a daily basis, he has to call on all his Latin inventiveness!”

“Damn perverted Eye-ties!” John grumbled.

“Well, if you did not enjoy a little Italian creativity.....”

He was clearly torn, wanting me to repeat what we had done, but fearing that I might insist on it right now. If he pouted, I could not be held responsible for any (naked) consequences.

“Tonight”, I promised. “Besides, it is Saturday, so that will give you something to seek forgiveness for when we go to church on Sunday morning.”

John groaned.

“Sitting on hard pews!” he moaned. "Thank god for hassocks!"

I did not snigger.

John scowled at me. Apparently I did snigger. Oh well.

_[End narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_


	2. Chapter 2

God stared disapprovingly at His wife.

“Was that _really_ necessary?” He asked.

“They had only been there for a few days”, She said. “They had not even finished having sex yet!”

He winced.

“I meant having Sasha appear in front of Mr. Bacchus Holmes like that”, He said. “An angel with a flaming sword is not the sort of thing people tend to encounter on Platform Four of Charing Cross Railway Station.”

“No-one else saw him”, She said. “And besides, I just wanted to make clear to the louse to leave our poor little darling alone for a month or so. Just until he is settled in.”

“He seems to be currently 'settled in' to his mate quite well”, God observed dryly. “Was it necessary to make the man's brother lose all bladder control as well, dearest?”

“Yes.”

He sighed, but dropped the subject. She was clearly in a Mood, and He did not want a repeat of the Late Heavy Bombardment just now. It had singed the carpet, for one thing.


End file.
